


Magia

by meowvelous



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Character Study, During Canon, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fairy tales I loved have taught me, that no matter what hurdles there may be, your wish comes true."</p><p>A short character study, exploring how Homura may have been inspired by the stories she read as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magia

Akemi Homura was a sickly child; most of her young life was spent in the hospital, or at home. She had a tutor, and a nanny; both of whom were given the burden of raising her. Her parents were shadowy figures in her mind, facial features blurring at years passed without seeing them.

Her most distinct memory from her childhood was being curled up on a window seat, looking out as her nanny braided her hair (only halfway down her back at that point; trimmed only when split ends appeared). She closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling, as she was told of a heroic knight saving a princess from a tower.

After being tucked in for the night, Homura often stayed up late, using a flashlight to read under the blankets. Fairy tales were her favorite; a way to be transported away from an empty house, or the stark white walls of a long-term hospital room.

On her lonely days, she could pretend that she was waiting for her knight in shining armor to appear (oddly enough, he was always a figure made of metaphor and words, with no distinct physical appearance beyond his armor), or that she was orphaned and soon her real parents could find her.

As Homura grew to appreciate longer stories, with more words than pictures, new tales became important to her. Those of heroines embarking on their own journey, accompanied by loyal companions who were dearer than family. She wished to be strong like them, frustrated by the failings of her own frail body.

-

At first, the existence of magical girls felt like a fairy tale come true, proving that magic was real and wishes could be granted. Witches were scary ( _twisting reality, her mind balking and screaming that the things around her were wrong wrong wrong-_ ), but the best stories had the scariest monsters who were always defeated in the end. She didn’t mind being a sidekick, if it meant being by Madoka’s side.

As Kyubey’s betrayals came to light and Homura felt herself stepping into the heroine’s role, the fairy tale comparisons grew few and distant. Ironically, it happened as her goal came to be one so similar to her favorite stories; to save Madoka, to make sure she was happy, to see her smile.

There were times when Homura was alone that her inadequacies rose like bile in her throat. Surely there was something wrong with her, that she hadn’t found the right path yet. All the brightest heroines always found their way out of the maze, unlike her constant, never-ending failure.

Sometimes, fear beat hotly alongside with her heart, as she tried to ignore fears and doubts. After all, fairy tales always had a prince or a knight, and a princess. The love plots only ever centered on a boy and a girl; never two girls. Girls were allowed to go on quests for their family, their sisters, or their friends, and Homura tried to hope that it meant she could succeed in hers.

Even as Madoka grew distant, and Homura’s feelings grew until it felt like the beginning and the end of the world, every time she saw Maodka smile. 

Even if said smiles were never directed at her any more. The point was to protect them – protect her.

Even if she had to melt into the background of Madoka’s life, becoming an incidental character.

-

If wishes could come true (granted by Kyubey, but they were miracles regardless), Homura had to believe that happy endings could be found too. Otherwise, she was fighting for nothing, and she couldn’t afford to believe that, couldn’t afford to listen to the voices in the dark night that whispered fears and doubts to her.

Homura had to believe in herself, because she had promised Madoka, and she would keep that promise, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by AmaLee's english cover of "Magia", especially the lyrics quoted in the summary.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2Chwj5JEww&list=PL5202C8E2EE661471&index=20)
> 
> I know Homura never would've read them, but as I wrote this, I found myself thinking about the books I loved as a child. This included:  
> \- After Hamelin by Bill Richardson  
> \- Ella Enchanted and The Two Princesses of Bamarre by Gail Carson Levine  
> \- A Wrinkle in Time by Madeleine L'Engle
> 
> and of course, Tamora Pierce's work.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely girlfriend, who encouraged me to write this. <3
> 
> This was written in one sitting by me, and only looked over by myself. If you think anything needs to be corrected or tweaked, please let me know! Constructive Criticism is welcomed.


End file.
